ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House Season 3 Episode 22 Outer Space
Next: The Loud House Season 3 Episode 23a Louds vs. Star Wars Part 1 Lincoln Hey, guys! Check this out! Mr. Grouse: Nice ship, Loud! Lola: No one disrespects my ship! Lincoln: (shocked) You killed Mr. Grouse?! So who’s ready for take-off. Louds: We are! Lincoln: Hyperspace here we come. Lana: What is hyperspace? Leni: It’s when Space goes hyper. Lola: No, you dummy! Hyperspace is when you go 10,000 miles per hour! 5 HOURS LATER Lynn: Uh, shouldnt we be getting out of hyperspace? Lincoln: What the?! I went out of hyperspace to far! Lori: Turn around! Luna: Why are we still going towards it?! Lincoln: We are being pulled by a tractor beam. Rafael: Well, well, well. What do we have here? 1 boy and 10 girls. 11 people in all. Take them to cell 1178 in detention block 12. Lincoln: Like 12th century. Sean: So, when did you build this cruiser? Rafael: Right After Order 66, remember? Lincoln: YOULL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!! Lisa: They already did. Lincoln: Figure of speech. Rafael: So, we just located Death Star 2 plans. It is even more powerful that the First Death Star. If we can destroy it, the galaxy will be Empire-Free. The Emporor is in there! Aran Gunnar: How do we get the Death Star to explode. Rafael: With more wings. Interrogate Prisoner 1178A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J and K. Lana: I’m thinking of a plan to get out of here first. Lola: No I am! Lana: No I am! Lincoln: Can you quiet down?! Lana and Lola: Sorry. Lola: Thanks a lot stupid! You made a hole in the wall! Lincoln: A hole in the wall! That’s it! You 2 go through the hole and release us. I’m free, I’m free! Leni: So what, Im 16! Part 2 Rafael: Hello. What the? Who rescued my prisoners? Lola: Actually, we rescued our selves. Rafael: Impossible! You were unarmed when I checked! (Blasts the cell door) But I am not! Lincoln: Wave 2: RUN!!! Lola: Worst wave ever! Lincoln: Don’t make me make Wave 3, because it might be expect, make that 4. Wave 3: GET TO THE SHUTTLE!! Rafael: I don’t think so! Lincoln: Wave 4: Go into hyperspace! Aw, darn it! Hyperspace is overheated! For 10 Minutes! I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Rafael: Eat X-Wing gun darts, 11 twerps! Lincoln: Wave 5: Now! (Go into hyperspace) Darth Vader: I have sensed it, 9th Brother. 9th Brother: Sensed what. Darth Vader: Lincoln Loud has the Force. He is the chosen one to protect the Republic. Bring him to me for Sith training. He has white hair, white skin, orange shirt, blue pants, and red-striped shoes. He can be called 10th Brother. 9th Brother: Yes, my Lord. Cast Lincoln Loud - Colin Dean Lori Loud - Catherine Taber Leni Loud - Liliana Mumy Luna Loud - Nika Futterman Lynn Loud - Jessie Di’Cicco Lana/Lola Loud - Grey Griffin Lisa Loud - Lara Jill Miller Rafael - Rafael Melendez Sean - Sean Fregson